oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Garden of Tranquillity
Details Farming *Creature of Fenkenstrain |items=*Ring of charos *All Tool Leprechaun tools **Rake **Seed dibber **Spade **Secateurs (Magic secateurs work) **Watering can **Gardening trowel *5 Compost or supercompost (in Tool Leprechaun at least) *1 Marigold seeds (Can be bought at Draynor Seed Market) *3 Cabbage seeds (Can be bought at Draynor Seed Market) *3 Onion seeds (Can be bought at Draynor Seed Market) **Farming payment will not work for this quest *Hammer *1 Rune essence or Pure essence *2 Plant cures *Pestle and mortar *Plant pot filled |recommended = :Recommended: *Something to do while you wait for patches to grow (e.g. Alchs) *Fishing rod or Fly fishing rod'' (At least in your bank) *Items and runes to teleport to the following locations: ** Draynor Village (amulet of glory) ** Port Phasmatys Farm (Ectophial) ** Ardougne Farm ** Catherby Farm ** Burthorpe Tavern (games necklace) ** Monastery (combat bracelet or amulet of glory to Edgeville) ** Lumbridge ** Falador}} Walkthrough Note: If you wish to just get the ring enhanced, it should be noted that you do not need to finish this quest in order to obtain it. The only requirements needed are 25 Farming and the Ring of charos from the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest. Once finished talking with the Wise Old Man, you can use its benefits elsewhere. To start the quest, go to the kitchen in Varrock Palace, and then go east and then south into a fenced garden where Queen Ellamaria is. Speak to her and she will hand over a list of the plants she needs. Ring enchantment Players should then get the ring of charos obtained from Creature of Fenkenstrain quest, head for Draynor Village and talk to the Wise Old Man. He will tell a story about Queen Ellamaria before she was married to King Roald, as well as the origin of the Ring of Charos. Give the ring to the Wise Old Man, after which he will ask 7 questions to test whether the player is capable for the possession of an activated ring. The answers to the questions are as follows: # Show them a range of colours so that they can come to a compromise. # Take his generous gift even though you have no need for it. # It's absolutely, unquestionably the most interesting thing I've ever done! # Put on the silly helmet and jump into the cannon. # You of course Pkmaster0036, no one could ever challenge your greatness! # Ask me nicely and I might consider it. # No, especially not that wise old man, who doesn't look at all suspicious. After answering the questions correctly, the Wise Old Man will enchant the Ring of charos and return it to the player. The player will need to wear the activated ring (shown as "Ring of charos (a)") and use the dialog with the term "charm" to persuade most of the NPCs the queen asked to find. Obtaining the seeds Next, head to the NPCs that the Queen asked to find. Note: Players can visit the NPCs in any order. Also, note that when crops you plant for Elstan, Lyra, and Kragen fully grow, you will receive a message in your chat box. Elstan, south east of Falador Go to the allotments between Falador and Draynor Village, and talk to the gardener Elstan. Using the charm options, he will ask the player to plant some marigold. Agree to his request without using the "charm" option''.' Players can get one marigold seed and grow it in the nearby flower patch. For the marigold, Elstan will hand over the Delphinium seeds. If you give him an ordinary marigold, he will tell you he hasn't seen you grow it and you won't get the Delphinium seeds. Lyra, Port Phasmatys ''Farming payment will not work for this part. Players should have the Ring of Charos (a) equipped, and prepare 3 onion seeds, a bucket of compost / super compost, a rake, a seed dibber and a watering can for this part. It's also recommended to bring some plant cure or about 100 coins. (You can get here quickly by using fairy ring code ALQ and walking north or by teleporting using the ectophial and walking west.) Go to the undead farm between Port Phasmatys and the Fenkenstrain's Castle. Speak to Lyra at the allotments, using the "charm" option until she requests you to grow some onions. Agree to her offer without using the "charm" option. Rake an allotment and pour the bucket of compost or super compost. Plant some onions in the allotment, water the plantation every turn, and cure disease if necessary. Use the bribe on the onions and go off and visit another gardener. When the onions are fully grown, speak to Lyra again. She will give you 3 yellow orchid seeds and 3 pink orchid seeds. Kragen, Ardougne Farming payment will not work for this part. Players should have the Ring of Charos (a) equipped, and prepare 3 cabbage seeds, a bucket of compost / super compost, a rake, a seed dibber and a watering can for this part. It's also recommended to bring some plant cure or about 100 coins. Go to the farm at the north of East Ardougne. Speak to Kragen at the allotments, using the "charm" option until he requests you to grow some cabbage. Agree to his offer without using the "charm" option. Rake an allotment and pour the bucket of compost or super compost. Plant some cabbages in the allotment, water the plantation every turn, and cure disease if necessary. Use the bribe on the cabbages and go off and visit another gardener. When the cabbages are fully grown, speak to Kragen again. He will give you 4 snowdrop seeds. Dantaera, Catherby Go to Catherby farming patch and talk to Dantaera. Use the charm options whenever possible, and Dantaera will let the player cut a branch of the White tree, which is on the top of Ice Mountain, near the Oracle. (Not to be confused with White Wolf Mountain immediately east of Catherby) After talking to Dantaera, players should prepare a plant pot, a pair of secateurs, and a watering can with water. If the player prepares an empty plant pot, they have to use a gardening trowel on any patch to fill the pot with some soil. On the other hand, the plant pots being sold in the farming shop are already filled with soil. Then, go to the top of Ice Mountain and find the White Tree. Use the pair of secateurs on the tree and the player will get a White tree shoot. Use it on the plant pot with soil (you will need a trowel) and water it. After a while, the branch will grow into a sapling and is ready to be planted in the tree patch in Ellamaria's garden in Varrock. Bernald, Burthorpe Players should prepare a rune essence (pure essence will also work), a Ring of Charos (a), 2 plant cure potions, a hammer and a pestle and mortar. Go to Burthorpe (use a games necklace if possible or the Minigame teleport). Go to the local bar, and enter the garden behind it. Talk to Bernald using charm options when necessary. He will tell the player that his vines are dying and needs a cure. Use one plant cure on the vine, and you will find it's not working. Talk to Bernald again, and he will instruct you to find Alain at Taverley. Go to the tree patch at Taverley (near the entrance gate dividing the P2P and F2P areas) and speak to Alain. He will provide a method of adding some rune essence dust into the plant cure to enhance its power. Do not use the "charm" option in dialogue or he will refuse to help you. Use a hammer on a rune essence or pure essence to crush the stone into rune shards, and then use the pestle and mortar on the shards to make some rune dust. Use the dust with the remaining plant cure potion to get a strengthened plant cure. Bring the potion back to Burthorpe and use it on the diseased vines. The vines will now be cured. Talk to Bernald, and he will give some Burthorpe vine seeds. Brother Althric, Edgeville Monastery The steps mentioned in this part should be followed strictly. For the rose seeds, players should go to the garden at the north side of the monastery, with the Ring of Charos (a) equipped. Try to take the rose seeds, and Brother Althric will stop the player. He will claim the player wearing an "Evil talisman" and demand the player to throw it in a well in Edgeville, or simply destroy it. '''''Players should NOT throw away or destroy the ring BEFORE being told by Althric to do so. It is suggested that the player should go to Edgeville and throw the ring in the local well. Otherwise, the player will have to go to Fenkenstrain's Castle and pickpocket Dr. Fenkenstrain in order to recover the ring. With the ring thrown away or destroyed, players can go to the monastery and attempt to take the seeds again. This time, Althric will be pleased and will allow the player to take the rose seeds. Players need all three kinds of rose seeds - red rose seeds, pink rose seeds and white rose seeds. If the player has thrown the ring into the well, the monk would also provide a method to recover it. Players should get a their own fishing rod or fly fishing rod, and use it with the well in Edgeville. It might take several tries, but the ring would eventually be recovered. Getting the statues Since the queen has treated all the soil in the garden patches, no watering is needed. However, they take time to grow (the White Tree spends the longest time), so it is recommended to get the statues when the plants are growing. Players can talk to Queen Ellamaria and ask about getting the statues. She will provide a trolley for the player to push or pull the statues. When there is a statue on the trolley, the player can choose to "Push" or "Pull" the trolley, causing the trolley to move 1 square away from or towards the player respectively. The option "Big push" allows the trolley to move several squares away from the player. A teleport is recommended for players to get to the statues' original places. Statue of a former King, Lumbridge Walk or teleport to Lumbridge, then walk out of the castle. Examine both statues, and use the trolley on the one described as the statue of a "king" (should be the one on the south side). Push or pull the trolley across the bridge directly outside the castle. Once the trolley is on the other side of River Lum, the scene will immediately change to the north backyard of Varrock Palace. Push or pull the trolley to the east, and then south into the queen's garden. The statue should be placed on the east side slot against the wall. When the trolley is pushed beside the spot, use the "place" option to place the statue, and the trolley will return to the player's inventory automatically. Statue of Saradomin, Falador The best method is using Falador Teleport since you will end up right next to the statue. Upon using the trolley on the statue, a cutscene will appear, showing two guards at the north gate being killed by a player spoof named PKMaster0036 while the player tries to push the statue onto the trolley. After the cutscene, the player should pull or push the trolley out of Falador as soon as possible. If the player uses too much time, the guards will discover the statue has been stolen and the player will have to start it all over again. Once the trolley is out of Falador, the scene will immediately change to the north backyard of Varrock Palace. Again, push or pull the trolley to the east, and then south, into Ellamaria's garden. The statue should be placed on the central white slot. When the trolley is next to the spot, use the "place" option to place the statue, and the trolley will return to the player's inventory automatically. Gardening Players should prepare a rake, a spade, a seed dibber, and two buckets of compost or super compost, as well as all the seeds and saplings obtained from earlier parts. Pour one bucket of compost / super compost in each stone pot. Use the rake to wipe out the weeds in all farming patches, and plant the seeds / sapling to where they should be placed. After all patches are fully grown and the statues are in place, talk to Ellamaria, and she will ask the player to get King Roald. Go to King Roald and talk to him, using the charm options whenever possible. He will follow the player to the garden. After a funny cutscene, the queen will reward the player and the quest is finished. Reward * 2 Quest points * 5000 Farming experience points * An activated Ring of charos - Players can wear the activated ring to charm various NPCs to pay less for certain services, or get choices that are otherwise unavailable. * 1 Apple seed * 1 Acorn * 5 Guam seeds * 4 dose Compost potion, can be used on a full compost bin to turn compost into super compost. * After the quest, the player can visit the garden and pick 4 fruits from the White Tree. They regrow after some time, similar to other fruit bearing trees. Each fruit restores about 8% of energy. Required for Completing * Swan Song Trivia The player spoof that comes and attacks the two guards while you're taking the Falador statue has the same name as the PKer that the Wise Old Man asks you about. Category:Quests Category:Garden of Tranquillity